A Rescue and Reunion
by Rem Havoc
Summary: Years later..Roy's Fuhrer, Ed and Al have their bodies back, and lifes back to normal..For now.
1. Chapter 1

"I wanna go back!"

"Too bad!'

"Where are we going..?"

Four teenagers were walking down Main Street in Central.The first that yelled was a rather small blond girl with golden eyes. The second that yelled was a taller boy. He had jet black hair with blond hilights in it.His eyes were a strange redish-brown. The third to speak was a black haired boy with golden eyes.And last was another boy, he was the tallest and so far the calmist.His hair was short and black with bangs covering his left eye.His eyes were like the second boys, a redish-brown.

"We're going over to Elysia's place.You said you wanted to meet her next time you guys were here."Said the last boy.

"Oh...Weren't you named after her father..?"Asked the third boy to the last.

"Yeah."Said Maes. "And Trish...You shouldn't yell in this neihborhood..."

"Why?"Asked Trish.

"Because...A few military officers live in the area and I don't wanna piss them off."Answered the first boy.

"Will's right..I was here before.Last time we came, when-"

"When you went looking for cats I know..."

"She got you there Ty."Said Will.

"And you.You haven't even enlisted yet and your sucking up.

"Shut it and let's go.We have to be back be six and it's four-fifty now."Said Maes.

All of them began walking, this time quietly, to Elysia Hughes' home.She didn't live too far where the four stopped and quickly made it there.Walking up the steps they saw a note on the door.It wasn't from Elysia.

"What's this...?"Asked Trish.She took the note off the door and read it.

"To anyone that finds this.

We are holding Elysia Hughes captive and until we get what we're looking for she will remain with us."

The three boys eyes widened and Will got his key to her house out.He unlocked the door and they walked in.The place was trashed.The furniture was ripped and turned over, book shelves were on the ground, and even though the house was dark, some blood stains were on the carpet and wall.

"What else did the note say?"Maes asked, still looking at the destruction.

"Um...It says that they want this note given to your dad..."

"Well then lets go."

Edward Elric was in the living room of the Furhrer's mansion.He sat down on the couch and smiled while looking around the area.There were tones of books on the shelves and a few paintings on the walls.He nodded and looked at the doorway.His wife, Winry Elric, his brother, Alphonse Elric and his wife, Mei Elric, were walking in.They all had smiles apon entering.

"Don't you think it's funny Ed..?"Asked Al.

"What'd ya mean?He asked back.

"You always said Roy was washed out Colonel and was never going to reach his goal."Al laughed, along with Mei and Winry.

"Yeah, you said every time you talked to him."Winry said sitting down next to him, while Al and Mei sat on the opposite couch.

"When are Riza and Roy coming back anyway..?"Mei asked.

"I think they said five.And it's five now so, I guess at anytime."Winry said.Ed rolled his eye's.

"You know Mustang..The man would be late for his own funeral."He started to laugh but a loud bang at the front door stopped him.They all got up and went to the front.Al reached out and opened it.On the other side was Riza Hawkeye, who was lieing on the ground.

"Riza!"Winry said, kneeling down to check for a pulse.It was there but it was weak.

"Mei call a doctor.Ed, Al get her inside."The three complied and did as told.When Ed and Al took Riza inside, Winry noticed a note on the ground were she was.Upon reading it she gasped.They had Roy and were threatening his life.

Winry closed the door and went to the living room.They had set her on the couch and were looking at a few of the wounds.The one that stood out the most was a large gash going from her chest to stomach.After Mei called the doctor she walked over to them and saw the gash as well.

Soon an amblance arrived and took Riza to the hospital.Ed, Winry, and Mei followed the ambulance to the hospital while Al waited for the kids to come.He didn't have long to wait, the four rushed in and started to gasp for breath.

"W-Why was an ambulance here..?"Will asked.Al closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Your mothers been taken to the hospital..."He said.Looking up he saw their surprised and upset looks.

"What?What happened to mom?"Maes asked quickly.

"I'm not sure..There was a bang at the front door and we found her there..."He sighed when he saw the faces again. "Come on.I'm taking you guys to the hospital."

Ed, Winry, and Mei were in the waiting room watching docotrs go by and nurses talk to the family and friends of patients.Winry was starting to zone out when she remembered the note.

"Ed, I found this on the ground next to Riza."She handed him the note. "Someone has taken Roy and want a trade."

Ed read the note and his eyes widened. "Just when things were begining to get normal."

"Does it say anything, like why they want a trade..I mean, he's the Furhur..He runs the country and the military."Mei said.

"It says to go to the phonebooth on the corner of Fifth and Main...The phonebooth where..."Ed looked down.Winry and Mei reliezed which phonebooth it was.It was the one where Maes Hughes was found dead.

"Why there..?"Winry asked. The doors opened and they looked over.It was Al and the kids.Will saw them and quickly walked over.

"Have you heard anything...?"He asked quietly, looking down.The others were behind him and wanted to know the same.

"Nothing yet.."Mei answered.Al went to sit over next to her.The four teens sat across from them.

All were quiet until Trish pulled the note they found out. "We were going over to Elysia's and found this on her door."

Ed took the note and read it, with Winry reading over his shoulder.The two had shocked looks on their faces when they finished reading.Al took the note and he and Mei read it.The two having the same reaction.

"What the hell is going on..?"Ed asked himself.

"That's what we want to know."Said Ty. "We went inside her house..Everything was trashed.,And there was some blood on the wall and floor.."

Al looked over to his son."This has to be the same person or group, don't you think brother.?"

"It is...And we know this group personaly..Look on the front of the note." Al turned the paper over and gasped.The ouroborus sign was on it.

**End Ch.1**


	2. Chapter 2

The Elric's and Mustang's were in the waiting room for another hour before they were given any information on Riza.They were told that she had many gashes along her chest and back, she was stable but were told it coud be another hour before she wakes up.

Maes and Will sat quietly while they listened to the doctor.Once he was finished speaking of her condition he said that family could go into her room.Imediately Maes and Will stood and went straight to the room.They knew she would be hooked up to machines but they didn't care at the moment.They wanted to see their mom.

The twins walked in and stared in shock.The room was dark and beeping noises were heard.They looked at her and saw that her chest was bandaged along with her wrist and head covered on gauze.The wrist that wasn't bandaged had an I.V. in it aswell as something to give her blood in her upper arm.She had an oxygen mask on over her mouth and nose and was breathing heavily.

The two continued to stare walking inside and sitting down in chairs on both sides of her.Niether spoke or thought of speaking they were too scared to speak, thinking she might awaken and need help.

"Hey Maes..."Will said not looking away.

"What."Maes asked.

"Who do you think those people are...?Why would they take dad and Eylsia..?"

"I don't know...I don't know why they would take Elysia, but dad's the Furhrer..."Maes answered, begining to slide down in his seat.

"Yeah..."The two sat in silence once again.This time Riza did wake up.Slowly her eye's opened but she closed them quickly.Maes and Will saw her and stood up.

"Mom...?"Said Will.She opened her eyes again and looked at the twins.

"What happened...?"Maes asked.

She coughed. "Some old enemies showed up and wanted to know where your father was...I refused to tell them repeatidly and this happened..."

"What about dad...?"They asked together.

"They didn't find him..."She coughed again.

"What do you mean?"Maes asked. "Winry found a note next to you that said they had him.."

Riza looked at him strangely. "That's imposible..He was on a train to East when they came..."

"Why was he there...?"Asked Will

"He got a message from the Eastern HQ and had to go imediately."Maes stood up.

"Where are you going Maes..?"Will asked him.

"I'm going to tell the others about this."

Edward was now pacing impatiently.He wanted to know why the homunculi attacked and how Riza was.Pacing more and more got people to stare at him.When he began mumbling, the people looked away.

Trish sighed and looked to the hallway.She saw Maes walking toward them.She sat up and the others looked over at him.

"Well...?"Winry asked.

"She's awake...She told us that dad was on a train to Eastern HQ when they showed up.."Everyone looked confused.

"Then why would they say that...?"Mei asked.

"Must be to scare us.."Said Ed. "But why do they want Elysia...?"

"You don't think Father made-" Al was cut off by Ed glaring at him.Al instantly stopped and looked away.Ty, Trish, and Maes all looked confused.

"I'm going to make a phone call."Winry said before getting up and walking to a pay phone.

Roy Mustang was in his office at Eastern HQ.He was busy going through documents about new rules.Roy lazily skimmed them, trying not to fall asleep.There was a knock at his door, he looked up for a moment before muttering for the person to come in.Lt. Colo. Jean Havoc walked in and saluted.

"Winry's on the line.She says it's an emergency."He said with a unlit cigarette hanging from his lips.

"An emergency..Put her on.."He muttered.

_"Roy.Finally..Riza's in the hospital."_

"What!?How?"He said standing up.Havoc looked at him curiously.

_"The Homunculi are back and they came looking for you sometime after you left."_

"Dammit..I'm coming back! What about Maes and Will..?"Havoc watched, starting to get worried.

_"They're fine.One more thing...They took Elysia too..The kids went over there and the place was a wreck."_

"Why would they take her?"Havoc turned around, fully.

_"We don't know...There was a note saying they wanted it to be given to you."_

He sighed angrily."Damn...I'll see you tomarrow. Bye."

He hung up and stood.He walked out the of the office and and down the hall, leaving a confused Havoc.Instantly he went after him.

"Sir, what happened?"He asked finally catching up.

"Riza's in the hospital and it's the homunculi's fault.Not to mention Elysia's been kidnapped by them." Havoc stopped momentarily, then caught up with Roy again.

The two continued to discuss as they went to the train station.

**End Ch. 2**


End file.
